Slytherin Misadventures
by CookieTheNinja
Summary: A usually quiet girl, Antonia Wright, joins the Slytherin house in her first year at Hogwarts, along with Draco Malfoy. They make friends as soon as they start talking, and seem like the perfect partners in crime...
1. Chapter 1 - First Day at Hogwarts

**This is my first go at writing anything like this, so reviews would be greatly appreciated :)**

**Antonia is a character based on me, so a lot of her personality will be similar to mine. **

**Jack's character is based on one of my friends, who got me into fanfics and writing in the first place. So thanks Jack :)**

**The rest of the characters, unless stated otherwise, are of J.K. Rowling's creation and have nothing to do with me.**

* * *

The train ground to a slow halt at Hogsmeade station. The excitement of the first years, including myself, couldn't be contained, and the nearby carriages erupted into chatter and laughter. We got off the train, and were led to boats to cross what I'd been told was the Black Lake, led by the gamekeeper, who's name I'd heard was Hagrid. He was huge, with a big bushy beard, and a head full of messy hair.

Around what I'd judged as half an hour later, we were lined up outside the Great Hall. We could hear the chatter of the older students, already inside the hall. I turned round, to see if I could spot anyone that seemed as nervous as me. I saw 3 people I recognised; all of them were quite a distance in front of me. The one nearest to the front of the line was Jack Edge. He'd been a friend of mine for a long time; one of the only I'd had. The second was Draco Malfoy. He was hard not to recognise, with his signature blond Malfoy hair, and his silvery-grey eyes. The third I recognised, not as far away from me as Draco, was none other than _Harry Potter. _I was going to school with Harry Potter. The Boy who Lived. Not only that, he was in my year!

Professor McGonagall beckoned us forward, as the doors opened. I could tell why the Great Hall was named that. It was beautiful. What must have been hundreds of candles were suspended in the air above the four large tables, which I presumed were one for each house. Above the candles was what looked very similar, maybe even _identical _to the sky. It was indeed a Great Hall.

The sorting ceremony started, but not before a song from the Sorting Hat itself… I tuned out to the first lot, but as soon as I heard names that I recognised, I started to pay attention. As Jack's name was called, my head snapped up from my feet to pay attention. As soon as the hat touched his head, it shouted "_RAVENCLAW". _

I tuned out again for a while, until I heard Draco being called. He seemed like the kind of person I'd like to be friends with. He sat on the stool, and with no hesitation at all, maybe even slightly before the hat even touched his head, it shouted "_SLYTHERIN!"_ earning and applause from everyone that sat at the Slytherin table.

Of course Harry Potter was going to be a Gryffindor, everyone knew that would happen.

My legs ached, as McGonagall read my name from the list. "Antonia Wright?"

Only now had I started to consider what house I'd like to be in. Hufflepuff was the only house I didn't know anyone from, so I ruled that out. Potter-Shmotter, he's famous, why would he have time to make friends with a person like me? That was Gryffindor gone too. Jack was already my friend, and he was in Ravenclaw. But I was quite fond of Draco too. I was torn between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. I had no idea where I actually belonged, though.

I walked up and sat on the stool, shaking a little. McGonagall placed the hat on my head, which caused a little of my ginger hair to fall to the sides of my face. The hat muttered as it thought about its decision. "Hmm. Smart, but cunning. Brave, but maybe a little _too _brave. Very ambitious…" and after a little pause for consideration, the hat added "_SLYTHERIN!"_

I sighed with relief and a little disappointment as McGonagall took that hat off my head, and I strode over to the Slytherin table, sitting opposite Draco. I ignored the rest of the ceremony, stealing glances at Draco. He was strange. He held himself with grace, and I couldn't help but noticed that he always looked and acted and moved as if someone was watching him that he had to impress. I wasn't about to complain about my house, but I couldn't help being a little sad for being separated from my only friend.

As the ceremony finished, Dumbledore, the best wizard as of yet, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stood up to say a few words, none of which I really got. Draco was too interesting. He held himself in such a way; I've never seen anyone act like that. He always looked like there was something on his mind; someone he had to impress. I may only have been 11, but I knew strange behaviour when I saw it.

The feast began, and the aroma of the best food I could possibly imagine filled the room. I tucked in and joined in the conversations around me, doing my best to fit in.

After the meal, the prefects lead us to our common rooms, and we settled in for the night.


	2. Chapter 2 - Proud to be a Slytherin

**Before any of you ask, no, "As Buttons flew off" is no kind of innuendo or pun. ;P**

**Again, reviews would be appreciated. I'd like to be able to improve as much as I can. Thanks :)**

**Starting to work on this WITH Jack now, as in, we're writing from both characters' point of view. Same story, but different at the same time. Sorry if it doesn't make sense. :)**

**You can read Jack/****Silverhand9028's** version HERE: s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures

**All characters, unless stated otherwise, are of J.K. Rowling's creation and have nothing to do with me.**

* * *

I was one of the first awake the next day. I sat by the fire, reading a book I'd found lying around – "Great Wizarding Events of the 20th Century". I heard footsteps and turned to see who it was.

"Morning… Erm… What was your name again… Antonia?" Draco mumbled as he stretched and sat down next to me.

"Yes. You're Draco Malfoy. Hi!" I smiled as he sat down, putting down the book. "I've wanted to talk to you, you seem like you'd be nice to talk to," I shuffled closer to him.

"Oh well, you seem nice too." Draco replied. I could see he was still tired, but trying his best to look interested. "You're the only person I haven't had a chance to properly talk to yet. You seemed a little bit alone at dinner yesterday. Tell me a bit about yourself… Antonia?" Draco smiled and relaxed a little.

"Call me Toni if it's easier," I replied, leaning back and propping myself up on my arms "Well, I'm a pureblood, both of my parents work in the ministry. I… Like reading? I can't really think of anything about myself that you'd find interesting…"

"Well if it makes it any easier, I'll tell you all I think you need to know about me?" Draco offered, half smiling.

"Yeah, that'd be nice!" I lay on my front, propping myself up on my elbows, rather than leaning backwards.

"Well…" Draco started.

The Great Hall was rather loud as we walked in to get breakfast. I was so hungry. Draco and I sat next to each other, asking each other questions, trying to get to know each other. He seemed like such a nice person. Me and Jack exchanged glances and pulled faces at each other numerous times during the meal, much to Draco's disgust. He knew Jack was a half-blood. He, being a Slytherin, and being the heir of the Malfoy family, believed that only pure-bloods should be allowed into the school. I agreed with him, of course, just to save argument. I was such a pushover. That and I didn't want to fall out with him.

The very second I took a bite of my toast, a flurry of owls of all colours and sizes caused a feather-storm above the tables. Among the last ones to arrive, a white and brown owl swooped in – one I instantly recognised as my mother's – carrying a letter. Buttons – that was what I called him – landed on my shoulder, lifting one let to allow me to remove the letter tied there.

_**Dearest Antonia,**_

_**I am writing to check that you arrived at Hogwarts safely, and have settled in. **_

_**Owl me if you need anything.**_

_**All my love, **_

_**Mummy xxx**_

Draco, who was of course reading over my shoulder, burst into laughter after reading the end of the letter. I felt my cheeks burning, and presumed that I'd turned some brilliant shade of red, since Draco went silent, took one look at me, and immediately began laughing again. He laughed so much, that he had to grab hold of my arm to stop himself falling from the bench. As Buttons flew off, we descended back into chatter.

Lessons went rather quickly that day, potions in a mixed class with Gryffindor first lesson, and I can't really remember the rest. Professor Snape, the potions professor, and head of Slytherin house, seemed to favour myself and Draco, and seemingly not just because we were in his house. We found that, put together, we were quite good at potions. We earned a fair few points for Slytherin in that lesson.

We retired to our common rooms, and only now did I take the time to appreciate the place. Though it was a dungeon, which you'd presume would be dark, dank, unwelcoming etc. It was quite pleasant. It was mainly green, with a mahogany table with plenty of seats around, and 2 black sofas situated by the fireplace. The water of the lake outside the windows gave the room a further green tinge. I felt at home here. I finally felt like I had friends.

I fit right in with my fellow house members, mainly Draco. Daphne Greengrass talked to me occasionally too, but I still liked to consider her my friend. I loved my house. I was proud of it.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Sharp Tongue

**Ooh it's getting exciting now :)**

**This one took a lot of consultation to get right. Again, find Jack's point of view at ****s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures**

**Reviews appreciated, all characters, unless otherwise stated, are that of J.K. Rowling's creation :)**

* * *

The week passed by quickly. It was a blur of introduction lessons, only really the easy stuff. We'd learned our first bit of magic, _Wingardium Leviosa, _a charm that levitates object. Seamus managed to set his feather on fire, somehow…

I woke up on Saturday morning (rather late, I might add) and hurried to the hall for breakfast. Draco was already there, brows furrowed, attempting to levitate bits of food onto his plate, having still not perfected it. Just to make him happy so that I didn't have to put up with grumpy Draco all day, I put my wand in my sleeve, and whispered the charm, moving the toast onto Draco's plate. He smiled happily, and took the toast in his hands. I smiled to myself, as I took some toast myself and ate it.

Later, Draco and I decided to sit outside and talk, and help each other with homework. Jack walked over, a ginger cat I remembered as Hex in his arms. I was with him at Diagon Alley when he'd bought him. He stood in front of where we sat, and Draco stood up, his homework falling to the floor, and squared up to Jack.

_Not this… _I thought to myself.

"Malfoy." Said Jack, with a little venom in his voice.

"You're a mudblood, aren't you, Jack." Draco stated rather than asked.

"Don't you _DARE _call me that!" Jack spat back, taking a step back, looking a little hurt.

Draco took a step closer, and Hex immediately jumped out of Jack's arms, and onto Draco. Hex clawed and bit at Draco wherever he could. I jumped up and grabbed Hex, stroking him gently behind the ears. He immediately calmed down, and Draco brushed himself off, trying to recover from the embarrassment. As I handed Hex back, I whispered to Jack,

"Keep your bloody furball under control. It might get someone in trouble." I growled, sounded angrier than I intended.

"My furball? Somebody might get hurt? I'm sorry, but looks to me like you're on the side of some Slytherin worm, as opposed to your best friend for nine years!" Jack's eyes glistened with sadness, something I'd never seen happen before.

Draco drew his wand immediately, as did Jack. I drew mine with nobody noticing, waiting to intervene.

"You dirty mudblood, and your disgusting little pet. I'll get you back you know." Draco muttered, only just loud enough for me to hear, and stepped towards Jack.

Jack muttered angrily, something I was just out of earshot for. It looked like Draco heard it though, as a sly smile grew across his face. This wasn't normal for Jack. Draco must have _really _done something wrong for this.

As they both poised, as if ready to start a duel there and then, I snatched Draco's wand, and knocked Jack's out of his hand with my elbow. I stood between them, a wand held at each of their chests.

"If you don't stop fighting, I'll hex you _both." _I growled, and they both instantly fell back. I'm pretty sure it wasn't what I said that made them do so.

Draco looked extremely shocked. "What happened to your hair…?" He asked.

I pulled a strand of my hair to my face. It had turned to a brilliant shade of red. I scowled.

I stormed off, accidentally elbowing a girl I walked past, causing her to drop all of her books. I ran to the common room, bumping in to a few people on the way, not bothering to stop and apologise.

I sat in the empty common room, angry, not sure what to do. A few minutes later, Draco walked in, and asked what happened.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone?" I sniffed, trying not to cry.

Draco nodded.

"Okay, well… I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can change my appearance. I'm supposed to be able to do it at will, but I haven't learned how, so as of yet, my emotions control it."

Draco nodded slowly. "So when you're angry, your hair turns red?"

I nodded. "Only if I'm _really _angry though. It only usually works with stronger emotions."

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed.

"You promised not to tell anyone, remember. I just don't want people to ask me to change my hair colour or grow a different nose every 10 seconds." I added.

"And I intend to keep that promise." Draco smiled. "So can you not control it at all yourself yet?"

"Well, I've been practising a little, and this is all I can do at the minute." I flicked out my tongue, which had turned to that of a snake.

Draco's smile widened. "Oh wow, that's amazing!"

I hissed at him playfully, and chased him around the sofas. It wasn't until we heard footsteps in the corridor that we stopped and I changed back to normal, for fear of someone noticing. My hair had changed back to normal pretty much, since I'd calmed down. Daphne walked in, and saw me and Draco sat on the sofa by the fire.

"Hey," she said. "Either of you seen Emma around? Short girl, lots of books?"

I blushed. "Um yeah, I might have knocked her over or something on the way here…"

"Oh, well, thanks." Daphne left again, and I giggled.

Draco giggled too. "It was pretty funny…" he said. "Oh yeah, you dropped this outside" he added, pulling my wand out of his pocket. It was dirty, having been dropped on the grass.

"Thanks," I blushed, examining the wand. 9 ¾ inches of elm, with a phoenix feather core. Ollivander had said that phoenix feather was very rare, so I was quite pleased with it. In attempt to scare Draco, I hissed in his ear, having made my tongue the same as that of a snake's again. He jumped, and then laughed. I laughed with him, and we sat and read for a while.


	4. Chapter 4 - Through Different Eyes

**Reviews appreciated**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in either mine or Jack's variation of the story, are that of JKR :)**

**Read Jack's version here: ****s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures**

**Ooh so much argument ;D**

* * *

It was a week before Halloween, and decorations were being placed around the Great Hall. Hagrid was bringing in pumpkins that he'd grown himself; He looked very proud. A few of the Hufflepuffs were helping decorate, but nobody from any of the other houses were present, other than myself. I recognised one of the girls helping as the girl I almost knocked over on my way to the dungeons. She had dark hair, very nearly black, with hints of red in random places. She was small, and had very delicate features.

I arrived back at the common room, carrying a few books I'd borrowed from the library. I dumped them on the table and slouched on the sofa. One of the books I'd borrowed was on Metamorphmagi; I wanted to train up a little, and work on a disguise for Halloween. I was thinking a snake face, to work with the tongue. I could scare the hell out of people with this.

A few hours later, I'd managed to shrink my nose, but that was it. I heard footsteps, and slammed the book shut, covering it with a pile of homework.

"Why are you looking so guilty?" Draco raised an eyebrow, looking at the pile of 'homework'.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me half to death!" I took up the book again from under the pile of parchment, and set back on reading it.

"What's that for?" Draco threw himself next to me on the sofa.

"Halloween," I grinned evilly. With a little hesitation, I shrunk my nose until it was two slits, similar to a snake's. He gasped, and fell off the sofa. I laughed and changed back, pulling him up off the floor. He started to laugh as well.

"Halloween." I repeated.

"That's brilliant; you're really getting the hang of that!" Draco smiled. "Worked on any more hair colours yet?" He teased, knowing that it would slightly irritate me.

"Yes actually," I closed my eyes for a second, and when I opened them, my hair was a bright shade of green. Draco laughed.

"That'd fit perfectly with your snake face, if you could change your skin colour a little," He suggested.

"Great idea!" I replied, picking up the book again.

Another few hours passed, I was slowly getting the hang of changing more than one feature at once. It took a lot of concentration, but eventually, I managed to muster changing my nose, tongue, and hair all at the same time. Draco helped, making observations and suggestions as to how I could improve. After hours upon hours of practise, we finally decided to call it a day. Especially because people were starting to come back into the common room and we didn't want to give it away. At the end of the day, I went to bed, not to sleep as such, but to think. A lot had gone on in the past few weeks.

The next day I woke up early, due to falling out of bed. I got up, looked around to make sure nobody had seen, and walked into the common room. Sitting in my usual spot on the sofa by the fire, I contemplated whether or not it would be a good idea to tell everyone now, or leave it as a surprise at Halloween. The fact that I'm a metamorhpmagus, that is. I waited for Draco to wake up, knowing for a fact he wasn't awake already, and we went to the Great Hall for breakfast. It was only 4 days until Halloween, and I still had work to do on my 'costume'. We hurried breakfast, and ran back to the Slytherin dungeon. Once there, I changed my nose, tongue, and hair colour all at the same time, to make sure I still could. It worked. And now we had to work on the rest of it. First off, eyes. I left the rest of my face in the incomplete snake form, just so we could see what worked. I tried a couple of different colours; yellow, green, grey etc. and Draco finally came to the decision that yellow looked best. I then worked on getting my pupils to turn narrow and long, which took a few hours to perfect.

Hearing footsteps in the corridor leading to the common room, I changed as much as I could back to normal. Draco had a small look of panic; apparently the shape of my pupils didn't change back, but it was too late to do anything so I just hoped whoever it was wouldn't notice. It was Jack.

"How did you get in here?" Draco stood from the sofa, and attempted to walk towards Jack. I pulled him back.

"Don't start. It'll draw attention to me," I pointed out, as Jack strode further in.

"The password wasn't difficult to guess, since you're all racists." Jack indicated. He was right; the password was _pure-blood,_ so it may have been a little obvious.

"Go away," I mumbled.

"Did you hear that, Jack? The lady wants you to leave," Draco smirked.

Jack looked hurt, and slightly taken aback. It wasn't anything against him, I just didn't want him to notice…

He turned and left, leaving us alone again.

I changed my face back to my Halloween 'mask' bit by bit; I didn't want to risk doing it all at once because it was quite difficult anyway.

"It looks brilliant," Draco beamed, handing me a mirror.

"It looks… odd…" I speculated, tilting to mirror to all possible angles. "I know what it's missing. Oh wow we're so silly."

"What?"

"My skin's still normal, duh." I added.

"Alright, let's try changing that then," Draco looked excited.

After hours of trying, I'd worked out how to change the colour of my face. Now we had to work on some kind of texture. An hour later, I'd perfected the scales, and it was almost complete.

"It's still missing someth- Teeth!" Draco exclaimed.

I grinned and then opened my mouth, changing my teeth so they were razor sharp, with two long fangs that slotted perfectly to fit under my bottom lip. It was _perfect._


	5. Chapter 5 - Snape's Advice

**This took me all day to write. Took us a while to come up with any ideas for it whatsoever.**

**For updates on when I/We post chapters, follow ToniLikesTrains on Twitter (I post my usual rubbish on there as well, but make sure to tweet whenever I post a new chapter)**

**This one is mainly Jack, so read his version here: ****s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures**

**Reviews are appreciated **

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR**

* * *

Draco and I decided it would be a good idea to let Snape in on our little surprise. He found it rather amusing, and decided to brew a potion that would help make it easier for me to change. After a bit of trial and error, it was perfect. Halloween was drawing near quickly.

On the morning of Halloween, we woke up to the sound of rattling chains; the Slytherin house ghost, the Bloody Baron, had decided to scare us all awake. Though there were a few complaints about it being too early, the majority of us laughed it off and went to the hall for breakfast. We sat down, surprised to see that no Ravenclaws were there. Or if there were, there was nobody at their table. We sat for a few minutes, eating slowly, worried by the lack of Ravenclaws and the racket they make while they eat.

"Where are them lot, then?" Draco pondered aloud.

"Awful unusual for any one of them to skip a meal, let alone all of them at once," I added.

Suddenly, food moved from the plates, hitting everyone who hadn't already taken cover under the tables. Cutlery turned into numerous objects; matches, quills, even birds! All around us, voices were shouting spells. Voices that had no apparent bodies.

"It's the bloody Ravenclaws!" Draco shouted as he dived under the table, and pulled me over too. Just in time, as the bench flipped over, just missing my legs.

"Should've guessed, really," I speculated. It sounded like one of Jack's ideas. He'd always been one for making a bit of trouble on occasion.

Draco stuck his leg out under the table, a smirk spreading across his face. A bit of his trousers crumpled up, and someone shouted in shock, followed by a thud on the ground.

"Got one." Draco laughed.

The poor Ravenclaw Draco had tripped reappeared on the floor, his eyes screwed shut.

"You!" Draco sounded angry. He took the mahogany wand lay beside the boy, and examined it.

"Give me my wand" The boy tried to snatch it back, but Draco moved out of the way and then, he snapped the wand clean in two.

"No!" The boy crawled away, accidentally knocking over another invisible person by the sounds of it.

Another thud sounded, and Draco fell back against my arm, doubling up and holding his stomach.

"Draco!" I pulled him up, and shook him. "Are you alright?"

He groaned, and I lay him against the fallen bench.

I clambered out from under the bench and shouted "Who's there? I'll get you, you invisible idiot!" I threw a few punches into thin air, hoping to get lucky with at least one. Sure enough, I felt my fist collide with what felt like someone's arm.

The invisible person fell back, onto the floor. They became visible again.

"Jack?!" I felt bad, yet happy at the same time. Happy that I'd got back at whoever it was that hurt Draco. "Why would you do that?"

"Because he's a racist, sadistic, psychopathic freak who just attacked my friend!" Jack spat back, holding his arm.

"So you _attacked _him?" Yeah, true Ravenclaw spirit there Jack.

The teachers began shouting for calm, waving their wands to make the Ravenclaw students reappear. Everyone else was laughing and joking about it. Except us. I glanced around; Draco was still coiled up against the bench.

"He's a horrible little Slytherin, Toni!" Jack shouted back, even over the teachers' calls for calm.

"He's my friend – wait, you're insulting him with the word Slytherin? Being a Slytherin doesn't make you horrible! Being sorted doesn't change who you are!" I screamed at him. I'm a Slytherin, and I'm not a horrible person – Am I?

"Really?" Jack retorted "Because it seems to have done an awful lot to you!"

That confirmed it – I _had _become a horrible person. But I wasn't about to change to please one person.

"What?" I gasped "Jack, I-"

"When was the last time you had a decent conversation with me, Toni? When was the last time we just chatted like old times? Ever since Slytherin wonder-boy came into the picture, you've been dismissive, rude and more!"

I tried to speak, but was cut off by Jack muttering a very sarcastic "Happy Halloween." Before storming off.

I dropped my head, causing my hair to fall into my face. It had turned a magnificent purple – That's halfway between anger and sadness.

I dropped to the floor and scurried over to Draco, who had eased up a little and was just lying there, his hands covering his stomach, and his eyes closed.

"Draco?" I whispered. I pulled him upright. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, but groaned at the same time. Snape was walking past the table so I tapped his leg and pointed to Draco.

"We'll have to get him to the hospital wing…" Snape's monotonous voice advised.

Snape reached under the table and grabbed Draco, and carried him to the hospital wing.

I followed.


	6. Chapter 6 - A Not-So-Happy Halloween

**Thought it appropriate to add some of the actual events from the books to my version; make it seem more realistic y'know ;P**

**Reviews appreciated.**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions. And to see my daily rants and life troubles ;P**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR**

* * *

I sat in the hospital wing next to Draco's bed, waiting for Madam Pomfrey's judgment on what to do with him. He'd managed to tell us that someone kicked him in the stomach – presumably Jack.

Madam Pomfrey came back, with a bottle of Skele-Gro in her hand.

"One dose of this, and a day or two of taking it easy should sort those fractured ribs, dear." She forced a spoonful into Draco's mouth, and waited for him to swallow it.

Draco sat up coughing and spluttering, but instantly recoiled in pain as the coughing was hurting his chest.

"He should be okay to go back to the common room, as long as he doesn't exert himself. He needs to take it easy; growing back bones is a painful and lengthy process, so look out for him." Madam Pomfrey looked at me and smiled gently.

"Did you hear that, Draco? You can come back to the common room; you won't have to miss the rest of Halloween," Draco nodded in acknowledgment, and groaned as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. I walked him back to the dungeons, staying very close in case anything happened.

As soon as we got into the common room, I sat him down on the sofa. It had been a few hours, and it was almost time for the Halloween feast.

"Stay here and I'll go get us some food, I don't want you going hungry, or staying in here on your own." I told Draco. He nodded and smiled. The smile lasted only a fraction of a second, and then turned into a grimace. How could Jack have done this?

I told Snape about Draco's predicament, and he agreed to let me take some of the food back to the common room. I thanked him, as we both walked towards the dungeons. I'd got us both a plate, and each was stacked with pumpkin pie, apple, lollipop cauldrons; a bit of everything I could grab really. Snape had been so kind as to offer to carry Draco's, mainly so he could check up on how Draco was doing; he didn't want his favourite student to be in any trouble.

The smile on Draco's face when Snape and I walked in holding the food could have easily reached to the moon and back; I didn't know Draco was so fond of food. He definitely didn't look it. Snape placed Draco's plate on the table in front of the sofa, and I placed mine next to it.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I wouldn't miss the feast if I had the choice, yet you've chosen to sit in this miserable old room with miserable old me. Thanks, Toni," Draco hugged me, but winced in pain as he put strain on his chest.

"Anything for a friend," I smiled, letting go of him and passing him his plate of food. Snape cleared his throat, and we both looked at him.

"Thank you for helping me out, Snape. And thank you for helping me get Draco to the hospital wing," I smiled at him. And surprisingly, he smiled back!

"You're welcome, miss Wright. I shall be checking up on you both throughout the feast, just come and find me in the hall if you need anything," Snape replied. He turned to leave the room, but tripped and cut his leg on the table.

"Are you okay, professor?" I asked, moving my food and jumping up to help him up.

"I'm fine. Not a word to anyone," he smirked. I laughed. Draco tried to laugh too, but gave up for fear of being in too much pain to finish his food. God forbid!

Snape finally managed to leave the room, and I tucked into the most fantastic food I'd ever had!

"Oh Merlin, this is _delicious!" _Draco managed through a mouthful of the most wonderful pumpkin pie.

"Woah, calm down. Don't eat _too _much at once; it might start to-" Draco whimpered in pain as he swallowed.

"Yeah, that," I finished.

About 10 minutes later, everyone returned from the feast. The prefects were shouting for calm, to no avail. I overheard someone say something about a troll.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" I asked one of the prefects.

"Quirrell ran into the hall, yelling something about their being a troll in the dungeons, and then he just… Passed out." The prefect replied, before going back to asking for calm.

Eventually, the fuss calmed down, and the prefects were finally happy.

A shadow coming from the direction of the lake was cast over most of the common room. Something was swimming past the windows. I turned to face the window, and something that looked similar to a horse swam past again. I grabbed my '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' _book from the table and flicked through it. It looked like whatever it was was similar to a Kelpie.

'_A shapeshifting water demon native to Britain and Ireland. Able to take any form, they usually take the form of a horse with a bullrush mane." _

"Oh it's just another bloody Ravenclaw prank," someone shouted as the fact that a Bubble-Head Charm was being used became apparent.

One of the prefects helped Draco to the boys' dorm room, and we all went to bed. It'd been one hell of an eventful day. I just wanted to go and make sure Draco was alright, but I knew I wasn't allowed…


	7. Chapter 7 - Revenge on Ravenclaw

**This is a slightly longer chapter than usual; sorry for uploading slightly later.**

**Ross is a good friend of mine, who really likes the story, so I decided it'd be nice to put him in it because I'm such a nice person :)**

**Tom's character is based on that of my boyfriend, and he reads this whenever he can find time too :)**

**Reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. **

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR**

* * *

I was the first one awake the next morning. Everyone else was all partied and feasted out, I suppose. I sat and played wizard chess with myself for at least an hour before anyone else decided to join me. Draco skulked across the room and sat himself on the chair opposite me, picking up the game from where the enchanted pieces left off.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" I asked, as I stared at the board, looking for a good move.

"A lot better than I was, thanks," He replied, looking up from the board.

"Oh well that's good," I smiled, glad that he was alright.

"I'm no good at this wizard chess lark, I give up," Draco moved over to the sofa.

"Me neither," I laughed and joined him.

Draco had been given a day off lessons to give him time to recover, and I was assigned to 'look after' him, as one of his best friends. So neither of us had lessons for the day.

"What say we prank the Ravenclaws? We could plant something in their dorm…" Draco contemplated.

"Sounds fun. Let's try not to get anyone hurt today though, alright?"

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything…" That sly trouble-making grin spread across his face again.

"I've heard the Ravenclaws have a riddle as their password. I was nearly put in Ravenclaw, I think I could manage to solve a simple riddle," I explained. Draco looked slightly amused.

"Oh dear, they make such an effort don't they…" He muttered, laughing quietly.

We approached the entrance to the Ravenclaw tower. We stood before the door, waiting for a question. The eagle knocker on the door spoke.

"It wasn't my sister, nor was it my brother, but still was the child of my father and mother. Who was it?" The door knocker asked.

After a couple of seconds' hesitation, I answered "You."

The door opened, and I sighed with relief. Draco and I walked in.

"Where do we start, then?" I asked. I looked around the magnificent room- much lighter than our own common room. It was vast and circular, with a domed ceiling, showing the stars of the night sky. The carpet was a deep blue, and there was a statue of the houses founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, by what I presumed were the dormitory entrances.

"Transfigure whatever you can find. That box of matches on the fireplace, they'd have fun figuring that one out."

I opened the box, and a few of the matches tumbled to the floor. I picked them up hastily, and put them back in the box.

"Don't put them back," Draco smirked, "_Hide _them all,"

I took a few of the matches at a time, hiding each of them in a separate place. I put them in every awkward nook and cranny I could find, transfiguring a few of them into needles, for an _extra _special surprise.

I'll go and have a gander at the boys' dorms; you have a look at the girls'. Mess it up, if possible. Enchant something to shoot sparks if you have to. Just make it imaginative.

I attempted to transfigure a few things, but gave up, considering that it definitely wasn't my strong point. The matches were difficult enough. I wanted to do something more interesting with the place; good job I'd borrowed (stolen) the Weasley twins' notes on certain prank-spells.

After moving a few things around in the girls dorms, I decided it'd be an idea to do something with the statue. I knew the Ravenclaws pretty much worshipped that thing.

Around 10 minutes later, I stood back to admire my art. I'd given the statue an extremely big nose, and turned its hands into claws. Additionally, whenever someone tried to get in or out of the common room, from anywhere; outside, or the dorms, a stream of green sparks would fly from various places on the statue. The green was to ensure they knew it was get-back from the Slytherins. I was impressed that I'd managed such advanced magic for this.

Draco emerged from the boys' dorm, shocked at the green sparks that obstructed his vision.

"Do you like it?" I pointed to the statue, after waiting a second for the sparks to die down.

"It's… BRILLIANT by Merlin's beard HOW DID YOU DO THIS?!" Draco looked ecstatic.

"Shh, someone might hear us," I pointed out.

"Good point. Lessons will be over soon, we'd better go," Draco added.

We got back to the Slytherin common room, and as soon as we were inside, we burst into fits of laughter.

"I'd just _love _to see the looks on their faces when they get back there," Draco sniggered, "They're going to absolutely _adore _us after this,"

"I know, perhaps we should have gone the whole deal and written our names in green ink on the walls," I joked.

People started to arrive back from lessons. Once everyone from our house was back, we decided to tell them all about it…

"You should _see _what we've done with the place," Draco was in hysterics, " We hid all their matches, messed up their dorm rooms…"

"And the statue now has some rather _attractive _new features," I added, "She has a fantastic nose, and her claws are so perfectly manicured..."

"And every time someone tries to enter or leave the room, she spouts streams of green sparks!" Draco fell to the floor laughing, and soon everyone joined in. Revenge was wonderful.

We decided to go for dinner all together, as a whole house; Safety in numbers and all.

Sure enough, the very second we walked through the door, the Ravenclaws were there, faster than you can say _Confundo. _I saw Jack march straight towards me and Draco.

"It was _you _two, wasn't it." He stated, rather than asking.

"What makes you think that?" Draco cut in, before I could even open my mouth. The smirk on his face was enough to repel a Dementor.

"That's a yes, then." Jack snapped.

"Jack, I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Toni. How _COULD _you?"

"You _BROKE _Draco's ribs, Jack. I think that's taking a prank too far. It _deserved _pay back. It even seemed like it was _begging _for it." I snapped.

"I didn't mean to. It was all meant to be fun. Besides, _he _broke Harry's wand."

"Oh, boo-hoo. It's only a wand." Draco was starting to irritate Jack now, I could tell.

"Unless you want any more broken bones, I suggest you _shut up." _Jack muttered through gritted teeth.

Seeing a fight coming on, I discreetly drew my wand.

"The only reason you could kick me is because I was on the floor. What are you going to do, bite my kneecaps?" Draco mocked.

Jack's wand was drawn faster than I could comprehend, and Draco followed his lead with little hesitation.

"Don't start." I said calmly.

They both turned on me, and held their wands to my neck.

"This is _all _your fault Toni," Jack growled.

"It's time for you to choose; _me _or _him." _Draco smiled, a cruel, malicious smile.

All of the Ravenclaws were still surrounding the Slytherins, though most of both houses were watching this _'fight'_. It seemed like the perfect time for a distraction.

Without hesitation, I decided to kill two birds with one stone, as it were. I'd show everyone that I'm a metamorphmagus, _and _break up this little argument.

My tongue was always the first, then my teeth. I hissed as the rest of my face turned into that of a snake. My nose shrunk, and my eyes changed. My skin became scaly and green, and my hair became green too.

Everyone gasped and ran. The first years had no idea what this was, and tried to hide behind older students. At least it had the desired effect.

Draco laughed, as Jack recoiled in horror, sheathing his wand.

"I wondered when you were going to get the chance to put that into practice," Draco sniggered as he looked around. All of the Ravenclaws, except Jack, and two tall, brown haired boys who I recognised as third years.

"How did you do that?" One asked as I changed back.

"Does it hurt?" The other.

The questions went on for a minute or so.

"So who are you two?" I asked.

"I'm Ross," answered the slightly taller of the two. He had longer hair, and his eyes were a very pale, piercing blue.

"I'm Tom," added the other; he had greeny-brown eyes, and his hair covered part of one eye, and fell under his slightly tinted glasses.

"Nice to meet you both; I'm Toni," I smiled.

Jack looked horrified.

"Maybe we could meet in the library tomorrow and you could tell us more about whatever it was you just did?" Ross asked.

"Yeah, it looks _really _cool," Tom added.

"I suppose. How's 2 sound?"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Me too,"

"Alrighty then. Will you be joining us Draco?"

"I suppose. I have nothing else to do,"

"Bye then, guys. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

We shuffled over to the table for dinner, followed by the rest of the Slytherins who'd stayed to watch.


	8. Chapter 8 - Two New Friends

**Slightly shorter chapter than usual. Too much homework haha :)**

**Reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. **

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

Draco and I strolled into the library at 5 minutes to 2, looking around to see if Ross or Tom had turned up early. They hadn't, so I looked to see if anyone I recognised was around. Sure enough, Jack was sat at a table with his friend, who I recognised from Astronomy class. She had long blonde wavy hair, and blue-gray eyes. She constantly wore a smile. It was quite scary, how happy she always was, really.

We chose a table as far away as we could, whilst still being able to keep an eye out for any imminent trouble.

We talked, very quietly, until Ross and Tom turned up.

"About time," I teased, as they strode in.

"Hey, you were _early," _Tom joked.

"Yeah, how do you find the time to show up early? We've had _mountains _of homework," Ross chimed in.

"We're first years, remember?" I laughed.

"I suppose," Ross answered. "Anyway, how the _hell _did you master being able to change your features so quickly? It normally takes _years _for a metamorphmagus to master even the smallest things…"

"I don't know. I'm a really quick learner; always have been. My parents tried to teach me a little, like how to control it so my emotions don't have _too _much free reign. It's very difficult. But the looks on everyone's faces was _so _worth it,"

Draco chuckled.

"Yeah, I have to admit, that was pretty priceless…" Tom commented.

We all started laughing, but were quickly silenced by Madam Pince.

I glanced over at Jack, who looked somewhat upset. I hadn't seen him looking over to where we sat, so I presumed it can't have been us.

About half an hour later, we decided to go outside. It was a relatively alright day, as November goes, but we parted ways for a few minutes to grab our scarves regardless. We decided it'd be nice to visit the Quidditch pitch, since the Gryffindors were practising and it seemed like it'd be fun to watch.

We got there, to see Oliver Wood, a fifth year, who captained the Gryffindor Quidditch team, flying alongside _Harry Potter._ So _that's _who the new Gryffindor seeker was…

"Blimey, Potter's amazing!" Ross was in awe of the two boys whizzing around the pitch like they'd been doing it their whole life.

"Oh, this is _my _fault. Now we have no chance of winning our first match…" Draco looked upset.

"Why's it your fault?" Ross and Tom both asked.

"In our first flying lesson, Draco threw Neville Longbottom's Remembrall, and Harry got straight on his broom and bloody _caught _it. Must have been almost 50ft he dived!" After catching the look of disgust on Draco's face, I changed my tone. "He's such a goody two-shoes. It was pretty funny when Madam Hooch caught him, though. We thought he was going to get _expelled _the way she was talking to him!"

"He deserved every word of it." Draco spat.

I'd never seen him and Potter around together, but I'd seen the looks they gave each other. If looks could kill, they'd both have dropped down dead the first time I'd seen them lay eyes on each other.

I didn't see any reason for them to hate each other other than the fact that Harry's a Half-Blood. But then, a lot of people in the school were, and I'd never seen him stare _them _down like they've killed his family.

After watching the lions practise a bit more, we decided we'd best go back to our common rooms in case anyone was wondering where we'd all gone. After saying our goodbyes to the very friendly 3rd year Ravenclaw boys, we made our way down to the dungeons.

As we entered the great hall for dinner, I looked around for Jack. I couldn't see him anywhere, which was unusual…

We sat down at our table, and helped ourselves to the delicious food that was there. The house elves always made the _best _food.

"Draco, have _you _ever seen a house elf?" I asked

"Of _course _I have. My family happens to own one. His name's Dobby,"

"Really? I've never seen one before…"

"You don't want to. They're _filthy _things. It does pretty much all of the house work for us though, so I can't really complain…"

"And is Dobby as good at cooking as the Hogwarts house elves?"

"Oh, he's much better. He makes _the _best stew,"

We carried on eating in silence, for the most part. As soon as the meal was over, we all retired to our common rooms for the night.

Crabbe and Goyle were sprawled across the sofas, talking about the lessons they'd had that week. Daphne, Pansy and Millicent were at the table, playing exploding snap. Draco and I decided to make a start on our Potions essay. We knew Snape would be lenient if we didn't get it in on time, but it was something to do.

"Ross and Tom were nice." Stated Draco.

"I know. How many snake fangs was it for cure for boils?"

"Six. Think they'd let us in their common room if we asked?" Draco laughed.

"Not likely, after what we did with the place last time…" I joked.


	9. Chapter 9 - A Ravenclaw Day

**Sorry for there being no upload yesterday. I was busy with homework, and decided to take a break to let Jack catch up.**

**Reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

I sat at the table in the common room, scribbling away at what was left to do of my potions essay. I was barely thinking about it though. Most of it was probably mindless dribble. It could be for all I cared.

I felt guilty. Guilty for deserting Jack. Guilty for not even letting him off lightly. Guilty for keeping secrets.

It was a Sunday. None of us had lessons, so I figured I should try and talk to him. Try and make up for being so horrible.

As soon as I'd finished my essay, I put it away, and headed for the library. It would be the most likely place to find him, other than the Ravenclaw common room.

The library was surprisingly empty, for what a dull day it was outside. The only people I could see were people I didn't recognise. I scanned the room over and over, checking everywhere. Jack wasn't there. The quidditch pitch; Ravenclaw had a practice that day. Jack wasn't a sporty person, but he'd always be there to support his friends. I made my way to the Quidditch pitch and looked around.

Sure enough, Jack's little blond head was visible from across the stands. He was wearing his blue and bronze scarf; it was quite cold. I made my way over, and sat next to him.

"Jack…" I started.

"What do you want." He spat.

"I came to… Apologise."

"An apology from a Slytherin; how rare. I suppose I'm supposed to feel special now am I?"

"Jack, I'm sorry. I just got so caught up in the excitement of all of this. Hogwarts is an amazing place."

"I know. "

"Jack, I really am sorry. I'm sorry for abandoning you. I'm sorry for keeping things secret that best friends shouldn't. I'm sorry for not even so much as talking to you about anything."

"And you think it's all made up for just like that? You think I'm going to forgive you and then we'll skip off happily into the sunset? No thank you. You go ahead and stick with your horrible Slytherin boyfriend."

"Excuse me. He isn't my boyfriend, and he most _certainly _is not horrible! You didn't even give him a chance. If you'd not bothered retaliating the first time he said anything to you, chances are, he'd have got bored of trying to be your enemy. You're feeding the fire by getting angry at him."

"Well, the damage is done now isn't it. So if you don't mind, I'm here trying to support my _friends._"

He shuffled away from me, looking angry. I got up to leave and glanced at the Ravenclaw Quidditch team gliding around the pitch.

Ross and Tom hadn't told me they played Quidditch? I watched closely, whilst slowly making my way around the pitch, to find a place to sit where I'd be welcome. By the looks of it, the boys were the Beaters for the team. They did a good job, too.

After watching for around half an hour, I finally left. The practice was about to finish anyway, so there was no point staying. As I was about to walk back to the Slytherin dungeon, Ross and Tom approached me.

"We saw you at practice earlier," Tom stated.

"Yeah, you looked really interested in us," Ross joked.

We all laughed.

"Fancy coming back to the common room?" Tom asked.

"As long as you don't do any more damage," Ross laughed.

"Sure!" I replied.

Everyone looked at us as we made our way to the Ravenclaw tower. Two Ravenclaws hanging around with A Slytherin was apparently unheard of.

We approached the large door finally, and the eagle door knocker asked:

"What walks on four legs in the morning,  
Two legs in the afternoon,  
And three legs in the evening?"

"Four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening…" Tom contemplated.

"Well, the morning evening and afternoon could all symbolise a greater time scale…" Ross thought.

I thought for a second or two…

"Hmm… Is it…" I hesitated "A man? Four in the morning symbolising a baby, two being as an adult when you can walk, and three being an old man needing a cane?"

The door swung open.

"Toni, you are a _genius!" _Tom ushered me inside as he spoke.

I looked around. All of our fantastic handiwork had been undone; the statue was back to normal, the matches were no longer hidden…

Jack, who was sat across the room, glared at us and stormed off to the dormitory. Everyone dived on me with questions about my being a metamorphmagus.

"Hey hey hey, calm down you lot. Don't crowd the lady, she needs to breathe," Tom warned, pushing people out of the way.

"By Merlin, anyone would think you were famous…" Ross joked, pulling me through the sudden crowd.

We sat down on the floor, and everybody got bored of asking their ignored questions. They eventually went back to doing whatever it is they normally do; probably reading.

"Why is everyone suddenly so interested in me?" I wondered aloud.

"Well, it's not every day you come across a metamorphmagus, is it?" Tom explained.

"And most of the people in the school have never seen one at all, let alone had the chance to talk to one," Ross added.

"I suppose that makes sense…" I mumbled.

"It is really awesome though,"

"Christ, leave the poor girl alone," Tom joked, wrestling Ross to the floor.

These two were like brothers. They were together all the time; they could finish each other's sentences if they wanted to. I could tell these two had been friends for a very long time…

Just like someone else I knew…

_A few years earlier…_

"_CATCH!" I yelled, throwing a ball in Jack's direction._

_He caught it, and ran away. I saw his bright blonde hair against the lush green of the trees and shrubs. The sky was bright blue, with not a cloud in sight._

"_Hey come back!" I giggled chasing after him._

_He laughed, and jumped over the fence, tripping into a little muddy puddle. He dropped the ball, and got up, laughing as he shook himself off._

_I climbed over the fence myself, taking care not to make the same mistake as Jack. As I watched him run off, I shouted over to him._

"_Jack, look out for that-" _

_He tripped over a fallen branch from a tree, and we both burst out laughing…_

"Toni? Earth to Toni?" Ross snapped his fingers in front of my face, and I shook my head.

"I thought we'd lost ya for a second there…" Ross joked.

We sat for an hour or two, laughing and joking. Eventually, we noticed the time, and decided it was time for me to leave. I'd been away from my fellow Slytherins all day, other than breakfast. I said my goodbyes, and made my way back to the dungeons.

"Where have _you _been?" Draco demanded.

"Ravenclaw tower,"

"I've been looking for you _all day. _You could have at least told me where you were going…" Draco looked slightly hurt.

"I didn't realise it'd affect you this much?" I shuffled closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Of course it affects me. You're my friend. I was _worried." _

"Well, I'm sorry. I'll know to tell you next time," I let go of him.

"I know you will! Anyway, we'd better be off to dinner,"

We left the common room and headed for the Great Hall.


	10. Chapter 10 - A Flying Accident

**Oooh, first mention of currency, how exciting ;P**

**Apologies for the lack of uploads. I've been busy over the weekend, and have only just had a moment to sit and think :P**

**Reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

The next few weeks passed with no event worth note. Lessons went as usual, and we were all starting to get the hang of flying. We'd had our 'agility test' and most of us did alright. I came in with a time of 2:37, the third fastest in the class. Of course Harry had come first.

It was a Thursday, and I was walking back to my common room, when Luna caught my eye, running towards me.

She came to a halt in front of me, panting.

"Toni…" her shoulders heaved as she breathed, "Jack… Fell off his broom… He's in the hospital wing…"

"Oh!" I gasped. I instantly knew what had happened. We'd all had the agility test, and part of it was having to fly upwards. Jack had never liked heights. He always got really shaky and dizzy when he was high up. He must have started shaking and fell off his broom… "Should I go see him? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's not so fond of the Skele-Gro though…" She giggled, and grabbed my arm, and we jogged to the hospital wing.

We came to a halt inside the room, panting and looking around at the beds.

"He's over there," Luna pointed, and I saw his bright blond hair on the off-white pillow. He was talking to his friend – Harry I think his name was – And playing with Hex. I frowned a little. He'd seemingly replaced me. Luna bound over to him instantly. They exchanged a few words, and I saw Jack's glance turn to me.

I walked over to the side of his bed, and Harry turned to face me.

"Oh, I wondered if you'd show up." Harry muttered.

I tried to contain my anger.

"Of course I'd show up." I muttered back, and looked at Jack.

"You okay?" I smiled as I spoke.

"Yes. Wonderful. You know, other than the broken leg…"

"Sorry, I was only asking. If you want me to leave…" I turned to walk away.

"Wait…" Jack frowned.

"Your choice, little man," I laughed.

Luna looked at me as if I'd just killed someone.

"It's fine, Lu. It's her nickname for me." Jack pulled Luna onto a chair by his bed by her wrist.

"So, let me guess what happened… Agility test… Height… Looked down… Fell?"

"Got it in one. Where's Mal- Draco anyway? He's normally glued to your side."

"I managed to escape for a while; he was playing exploding snap with Crabbe and Pansy last I saw"

We talked and laughed for at least half an hour. Madam Pomfrey decided it was time for Jack to get some rest.

"He'll be alright by tomorrow, but I want to keep him in for at least half the day to check," She explained.

"He'll be fine with that, as long as he doesn't miss Transfiguration," Luna giggled.

We all said our goodbyes and left him in his bed.

"Luna, would you let me in your common room for a while? I need to speak to Ross and Tom," I asked.

"Sure, you won't be able to stay for long though. Dinner's soon," She reminded me.

As soon as I entered the room, Ross' head snapped up and he punched Tom in the arm.

"Hey, our favourite little Slytherin!" Ross chirped, standing up and shaking my hand.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if you could do me a favour tomorrow…"

"What can we do ya' for?" Tom smiled, shuffling over and running his hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard about Jack's broom accident, and I want to make it up to him for me being such a horrible person for the last few months," I explained. "So if it isn't too much trouble, I was wondering if you two could pop into Honeydukes for me and grab a couple'a things…" I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out a list, 1 Galleon, 4 Sickles, and a few Knuts. The list contained a few of the sweets Jack liked.

"And you can keep whatever you have left afterwards," I smiled as I pushed the handful of coins and parchment towards the boys.

"Thanks!" They both said at once.

"I assume that's a yes then," I laughed. "I'm going to go back to the dungeons. People will start worrying that I've been attacked by a troll or something…" I winked as I got up to leave.

"Bye!" The boys called after me.


	11. Chapter 11 - Chocolate Frogs and Smiles

**Bit of a short chapter, but hey ho, I'm a busy woman ;D**

**Reviews are _greatly _appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

The next morning, lessons went by pretty swiftly. I managed to get a lesson off from Snape, to go and see Jack. Tom had come and found me to give me the sweets from Honeydukes at breakfast. Apparently, they'd been to Hogsmeade the day before, knowing that they wouldn't get another chance because of lessons etc.

Carrying all of the sweets, I walked into the ward and looked over to where I knew Jack would be. Luna was there by his side, still. I walked over and let all of the sweets fall onto the bed. Boxes of Chocolate frogs, Fudge Flies, Treacle Fudge, and Sugar Quills fell at the foot of Jack's bed. I reached into my robe for the things I couldn't carry; Two boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and a picture of me and Jack together as children. I handed these to him, as he beamed up at me.

"You really didn't have to, you know," he smiled, and looked at the picture for a few moments. It was when we were younger; my father had caught a picture of us after we'd fallen over in the mud, laughing.

"I just wanted to make up for being such a… 'Slytherin' as you'd say," I nudged him and giggled.

He laughed too, and Luna stared in awe at the pile of sweets at the end of the bed.

"You can have some if you like," Luna jumped as Jack spoke to her. She grabbed the box nearest to her; a Chocolate Frog.

Hex, who I hadn't noticed was there before, jumped onto my lap and started purring. I stroked him behind the ears.

"Thank you," Jack finally spoke after alternating between staring at the picture, and gawping at the sweets for at least 2 minutes.

"You're very welcome," I smiled, taking a box of Every Flavour Beans from his hand and opening it.

I reached into the box and grabbed one of the sweets. These were my favourite. There were really nice ones, and then there were the disgusting ones, like a game of Russian roulette really. I turned the sweet in my hand. It was a dusty, mottled blue. Jack watched, a smirk on his face, as I placed the sweet in my mouth and chewed.

"Eugh, soap!" I spluttered, Jack and Luna falling into hysterics. "Your turn," I smiled at Jack.

He took one; a silvery-grey colour. He placed it in his mouth, and with one bite spat it back out.

"Fish!" He cried, as me and Luna fell about laughing.

The game went on for another 10 minutes. We had bacon, onion, blueberry, mint, mustard, toffee, and even cheese!

"I should be getting back to lesson. Snape's gonna kill me!" I laughed. After hugging Jack goodbye, and saying goodbye to Luna, I grabbed a Chocolate Frog and left.

I was glad I'd made up with Jack. The guilt I felt for deserting him had shrunk down to almost nothing over those two days.

I walked into Snape's potions class, and took my usual seat next to Draco.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Wright." Snape said, his eyes following me as I traipsed over to my seat.

I smiled and looked at Draco. He scowled, as if he knew where I'd been. He was acting as if I'd _betrayed _him…

Later that day in the common room, as I sat in my usual spot on the sofa next to Draco, I noticed something. Draco looked sad. Looking closer, I noticed he was, or had been crying.

"Dra?" I said, puzzled.

"What do you want." He snapped, inhaling sharply.

That answered that; he still was crying.

"Are you okay?" I grabbed his hand and held it.

Trying to pull his hand away, he replied "Do I look okay?"

I frowned, and held on to his hand tighter.

"If it's anything I've done, I'm sorry." With my spare hand, I reached for the Chocolate Frog I'd saved from Jack. I pushed it into his chest, and he grabbed it greedily with his spare hand.

"Hm." He grunted, looking at the little blue box.

"You don't have to forgive me to accept the chocolate," I laughed at his confused frown.

Within seconds of me saying that, he'd torn open the box and bitten off the frog's head.

"So, do you forgive me for 'fraternising with the enemy'?" I joked.

"Of course I do. You gave me chocolate, how can I refuse that?!"

We laughed, and I thought back to how many people I'd made smile that day…


	12. Chapter 12 - Winter Goodbyes

**Sorry if this chapter's a bit meh, I was writing between preparing odds and ends for a party :)**

**Reviews are _greatly _appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

The next few months sped by in a blur of laughs and staying up late to finish homework. Mine and Jack's friendship had strengthened considerably, though I still spent time with Draco as much as I could. Jack used his strong point, Transfiguration, to help me develop my Metamorphmagus abilities, and I, with my knowledge of potions, helped Jack to improve, as well as teaching Hex a few tricks.

Draco didn't like it. He didn't like the fact that I was spending time with a Mudblood. He openly stated that, on a regular basis, which upset me a bit. I was always hoping, in the back of my mind, that they'd just give each other a change, seeing past all the racism. I tried not to let it get to me too much, but that little conflict was always nagging in the back of my mind, telling me that something could go wrong and one of my friendships could be suddenly ruined at any moment…

Before we knew it, frost had covered the blankets of leaves that were strewn upon the ground from autumn. Winter had finally arrived. It would be Christmas soon, and most of the students would leave to spend it with their families, Jack included.

The day before the Christmas holidays arrived, and I decided to spend it with Jack, to say goodbye. We sat in the library, as Jack finished his History of Magic essay. How _anyone _can write more than one page on a set of laws was beyond me, and how Jack had managed four, well that completely baffled me.

"I better get an Outstanding in this," Jack half-grumbled.

My head snapped up from my book, and I rolled my eyes at the 'essay' (Pfft, more like 'novel').

"You're so meticulous with these things," I smirked, "I can't believe you've written like, four pages on a few laws…"

"I aim to please," Jack laughed, shrugging, "Even if History of Magic is the most boring lesson _ever._"

It was nice, being able to talk to him like nothing had ever happened.

"So… Looking forward to Christmas?" Jack broke the silence.

I sighed "Not as much as you. I'm staying here," I frowned, "Mum's got that trip to Dublin for that meeting with the Irish Ministry, and Dad's working overtime, so I have to stay here."

"That sucks," Jack frowned, "Aren't you gonna be bored?"

"No, Draco'll be here," I said absentmindedly, turning a page in my book.

"Oh…"

Now I'd done it. I closed my book, perhaps with a little more force than I meant to.

"Jack," I sighed, "What is your problem with Draco?" The fact that they hated each other and were seemingly in a war over me frustrated me. I hated seeing friends fight.

"Well, let's see," Jack replied, "He's arrogant, racist, irritating and you seem to trust him over me."

"You're friends with Luna!" Was I not allowed other friends? Did I have to stay glued to Jack's side for fear of him hating me? Why was he making this so difficult for me?

"But whenever you and Luna meet, you chat and giggle and share sweets. Whenever Draco and I meet, he tries to kill me."

"Jack, that is a _total _exaggeration."

"Look, let's not discuss Slytherin wonder-boy. School breaks up for Christmas tomorrow, and I wanna spend today well."

I sighed and shrugged.

"Alright. No Draco-mentioning in your presence." I said sarcastically.

I tried to look cheerful, but I couldn't help that I had to hide a part of my life from my friend. I just wanted everything to be normal, everyone to be friends. But the two of them were too petty to let their differences aside.

The wind blew my hair into my face, as I stood outside Hogwarts, my hands in my pockets to shield them from the biting cold. I watched and smiled as Hex wrestled with the name tag on the pile of luggage that stood at Jack's feet. I threw my arms around Jack, sad that I wasn't going to see him until the beginning of the next term. We'd spent Christmas together every year for as long as we could both remember, but this year would be different. "Merry Christmas, Toni," Jack smiled as he stepped back to stand beside his luggage again.

"Merry Christmas yourself," I smiled, "Say hi to your mum for me, and little Georgie. I bet she's grown now!" I considered mentioning his dad, but thought better for fear of reminding him of Draco.

"Oh and before I go, I have a present for you," Jack beamed, reaching down and retrieving a red, leather-bound book. He flicked through the pages, and then handed it to me. There were pictures, objects, and various other things taped to its pages.

"I made you a scrapbook of our first year at Hogwarts," He laughed. "See, this are the tickets from the Hogwarts express, and this is the wizard chess piece that Hex chewed."

I giggled at the memory of the horror on Tom's face when the chess piece was snatched from his hand.

"Then a newspaper clipping about your dad, the feather you levitated in Charms class, the chocolate frog wrapper that helped bring us together as friends," he smiled.

I looked at the book, laughing at a picture of us as children, similar to the one I'd given him, but in the snow rather than mud.

"It's great!" I finally managed the words. It was more than great. It was amazing, more than I could have ever asked for. Now I'd be able to remember the year for the good bits, rather than the other bits.

"It's so creative! Much better than what I bought for you," I took out a large parcel, neatly wrapped in deep blue and bronze paper. I pushed it into his hands.

Without a moment's hesitation, he tore off the paper, to reveal a potions kit. I knew potions wasn't his strong point, and wanted to help him make his mother proud by teaching him, and getting him some… better… equipment. His mum was a healer who was incredible at brewing potions. She knew most recipes by heart and could have everything ready to make them before you could say 'Dumbledore's Beard'.

There was a shiny new brass cauldron, some crystal phials, a couple of ingredients I managed to pilfer from Snape with a little persuasion, and a book. The book contained recipes for most of the basic potions, along with some more advanced ones. Every recipe was annotated, to give Jack hints on how to get the best results from my experimentation.

"So you can impress your mum," I smiled.

"That's… Great!" Jack grinned, "Thanks so much!"

A voice called for Jack from somewhere in the crowd.

"I've got to go," Jack frowned, "The train to King's Cross leaves soon!"

"See you next year!" I smiled, and waved after him as he left.


	13. Chapter 13 - A Hogwarts Christmas Part 1

**Sorry for not updating for a few days, been busy with parties and Halloween stuff :P**

**Reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

The first two days of the holidays were spent relaxing, and sometimes helping out with various things. We didn't bother studying then; it was the beginning of the holidays, we needed a rest!

When the Christmas spirit really started to hit Hogwarts (Suits of armour singing carols, snow falling from the 'sky' in the great hall) everyone became cheerful. People that wouldn't normally get along started doing exactly that, people made friends with those they hadn't even noticed before, and the whole castle was bathed in a warm happiness, despite the harsh winter on the doorstep.

Most of mine and Draco's time was spent wrapping ourselves in tinsel and other decorations and taking pictures. We even got a picture with Snape with a tinsel crown on!

Christmas at Hogwarts was special. Yeah, at home you get to spend it with family and you get to go to special places, but Hogwarts just seemed that extra bit magical. The fairies flitting amongst the branches of the 12 tall Christmas trees around the great hall, and the carolling suits of armour, and even the dry, warm snow drifting from the enchanted ceiling of the great hall will tell you that. Granted I'd have loved to spend it with my parents, going to visit relatives, seeing their reactions when they open their presents, but they loved their ministry jobs and didn't want to lost them, so they worked as much and as often as they could, including giving up their Christmas, so they wouldn't have been there to look after me. I appreciated their hard work, but I wished they'd make time for me…

I awoke on Christmas morning to a mound of presents at the end of my bed. I decided to carry them to the common room to open them, and by the looks of it a few others did too. I levitated them, being too lazy to actually carry them, and put them on the sofa in my usual seat. Draco was sat on in his usual spot, and smiled at me as I knelt next to my seat.

"Merry Christmas, Toni," He grinned and reached out his hand.

"Merry Christmas, Dra," I ignored his hand and jumped on him, knocking all of my presents off the sofa. I ignored the soft thuds of parcels hitting the cold, stone floor, and hugged Draco. The hug must have lasted about 10 seconds before Draco pushed me away and laughed.

"Someone's eager today," He smirked, and pointed at my presents. "Open them then!"

"Have you opened yours yet?"

"Not yet, I was waiting for you…" He blushed a soft pink that looked bright against his pale skin.

I smiled, and turned to my presents.

"I assume this is from you?" I inspected a fairly small parcel very neatly wrapped in silver paper, with green ribbon and green bow on the front. I turned it in my hands, until I came across the label.

_**Antonia,**_

_**Merry Christmas**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Your best friend Draco**_

I smiled.

"That'll be a yes," I laughed. "Very nicely wrapped," I teased.

"I have standards you know," He said sternly. I laughed at him and he couldn't hold that stern face for long.

I took off the bow and ribbon gently and put them to one side. I carefully unwrapped the box, glancing up to see Draco smiling and looking hopeful. I finally got all of the paper off, to reveal a dark green leather box. Confused, I opened the box, and inside lay the most beautiful necklace. It was silver, with a bold 'T' pendant, with a few of the brightest emeralds I'd ever seen set into it.

"Draco… It's beautiful…" I was lost for words. How could he have found something so perfect?

"I know," He grinned "Pass it here and I'll help you put it on,"

I passed him the box carefully, and he gestured for me to turn around. I swivelled to face the fireplace, and after a second or two, he placed the necklace over my head. I shivered as the metal touched my skin. It was so cold. He moved my hair out of the way and fastened the necklace.

"There," He said triumphantly, "Now turn around and let me see!"

I turned and looked at him for approval. He smiled and nodded.

"It suits you," I could tell he'd realised what a sap he was being and was trying to cover up.

"I'm going to go change into a matching outfit," I beamed. He laughed and nodded.

I walked towards the dorm, but ran back realising I'd forgotten something.

I picked up the ribbon and bow from the floor by the pile of presents, and ran back off.

I dug through my clothes to find the green dress my mum had made for me. It was a beautiful shade of dark green, and was made of the softest velvet imaginable. It was knee-length, and the skirt puffed out slightly. The neckline was strangely shaped – It looked like an outwards-curved V – and was lined with white lace. The sleeves were short, and had white lace at the ends of them. I put it on, being very careful of the necklace, and picked up the ribbon and bow. I attached the bow to the ribbon, and tied it around my head so that my hair covered most of the ribbon except the topmost bit, but left the bow showing. I slipped on some green shoes, and walked back to the common room.

"Blimey, if you're dressing up, I may as well too. Heck, you lot, got any fancy clothes?" He called to the rest of the common room, indication me as an example. The majority of the few people that remained nodded, and ran off to get changed.

"I'm going to get changed too," Draco smiled. "Why not open the rest of your presents while you wait?"

I nodded and watched him walk off, before turning to the presents that remained on the floor. There was an oddly shaped parcel wrapped in blue. The label read:

_**Antonia,**_

_**Merry Christmas dear, we hope you're having fun at Hogwarts.**_

_**Jack tells me you're a Slytherin, well done!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Mum, Dad and Georgie xxx**_

They'd always considered me another daughter; I'd always called them mum and dad. They were the kindest family one could wish for. They were always there when my parents couldn't be, which was quite a lot.

I set about opening the parcel. Inside, I found a variety of wizarding sweets, as well as some muggle ones. There were a few ingredients and recipes, since Jack had apparently told him mum that I was good at potions. And finally, a drawing from Georgie. It depicted me, dressed in green, stood in front of a _pink _Hogwarts castle. I laughed, and set these gifts aside.

The next parcel I picked up was wrapped in red and yellow. It was quite heavy and reasonably big compared to the other presents. I read the label and instantly recognised my mother's neat handwriting:

_**My dear Antonia,**_

_**Sorry you couldn't share Christmas with us this year.**_

_**We will try our best to make up for it when you do come home.**_

_**In the meantime, I made you a new dress and bought you some little things to go with it.**_

_**All our love,**_

_**Mummy and Daddy**_

_**xxx**_

Inside the parcel was a purple dress, with a mint green belt. It was beautiful. My mum had always been a good seamstress. There were a few other things in the parcel; A purple headband, some purple shoes, and some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

The rest of the parcels were just little things from friends, like sweets and stationary.

The remaining Slytherins began to filter back into the room, and eventually, I saw Draco. He'd decided to sport a white shirt with a jacket a similar colour to my dress. He was wearing black trousers, and looked absolutely adorable!


	14. Chapter 14 - A Hogwarts Christmas Part 2

**Sorry for the short chapter guyss, and for how long you've had to wait for it. I've had school work to do and stuff :(**

**I'll try and start uploading more regularly from now on, probably put a schedule on my profile or something ;P**

**Reviews are _greatly _appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

After breakfast, the day was spent socialising and wishing everyone that had decided to stay at Hogwarts a merry Christmas, including the teachers. We spent most of the day in our common room, watching people finish opening the presents from earlier. Draco had very few. He had one from me, wrapped in purple and green iridescent paper. In it was a homemade wooden bead bracelet, with one bead with a dark letter D on it.

He took the bracelet and fastened it around his wrist, smiling. I was glad he liked it.

Without saying a word, he went about opening the other presents he had. There was one very small one, wrapped in newspaper. On the label was written

_**Draco**_

_**From mother and father.**_

He opened it and a few stacks of galleons tumbled onto the floor, clattering so loud that everybody's attention was drawn to us. Draco blushed and picked up the coins, stuffing them into his pocket. Once everyone had turned their attention back to whatever it was they were doing, Draco opened his last present. Draco looked for the label on the neatly wrapped gift. As soon as he found the label, he threw it on the floor, his face like he'd just seen someone murdered.

I picked it up, and read the label myself.

_**Malfoy.**_

_**From Jack.**_

I frowned. Why had Jack sent Draco a Christmas present?

Was it deliberately done to annoy him?

Was it a genuine attempt to become friends?

We looked at each other, confused…

_**Jack,**_

_**I would like to know why you've taken the time to get Draco a gift.**_

_**He's not opened it yet, for fear of it being a cruel joke.**_

_**On another note, how are your family? Do tell them I said hi will you?**_

_**Please reply soon,**_

_**Toni xx**_

I read the letter back, and then screwed it up in my hands. He'll be enjoying his Christmas; I shouldn't ruin it for him. Besides, I could always ask him when he got back.

Draco and I sat next to each other for the Christmas feast, like we do all the time. The few Slytherins that were there decided to group up in the centre of the table. We were all friends, even if not close ones. We dug into the delicious meal, talking and laughing. It was the best Christmas dinner ever…

_I waved goodbye to my parents and walked the short distance to Jack's house. I would be having Christmas dinner there again, because, as usual, my parents would be at work and wouldn't be able to look after me. As I got to the front gate, the smell of Joanna's incredible cooking drifted from the cracks in the doors and windows. Silence lay like a blanket on the beautiful scene oh Healer's Briar, covered in glistening, white, undisturbed snow. My attention snapped back to the house itself, as Jack threw opened the door and ran over to me, having trouble because of the depth of the snow. I quickened my pace, and got to Jack just in time. He began to trip, and I grabbed his arm to steady him._

_The door shut behind us, and I heard the clang of pots and pans from the kitchen as I hung up my coat. I hurried to the kitchen, and Joanna abandoned what she was doing, leaving the enchanted tableware to set itself, and hugged me. _

"_Need any help, mum?" I chirped, inhaling the incredible smell of the food._

"_I'll be fine, I think," She laughed, pointing out all of the enchanted utensils and such doing their jobs._

_I smiled and walked out of the kitchen, call Georgie as I did so. She rushed out of living room and grabbed on to my leg. It was good to be back._

We all retired to our common rooms for the end of that amazing day. We all played games, ate sweets, talked a lot, and it was generally a really nice mood for the night.


	15. Chapter 15 - Draco's Christmas Gift

**Sorry for such a short chapter, I've been really busy and stressed lately :( **

**Reviews are _greatly _appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

It was the day that everyone that had gone home for Christmas would be back at Hogwarts ready for the new term. I was excited to see Jack, yet anxious at the same time. I wanted to ask him about the present, but I didn't want to bother him. Maybe I was being silly; maybe he was just being nice. Even if it would only be for Christmas.

I sat waiting in the common room for what seemed like forever. I'd left a note in the Ravenclaw common room saying to come visit when he got back, and to bring Ross and Tom too if they wanted.

I heard the door and a conversation with whoever it was. I walked over to see Jack, flanked by Tom and Ross, being confronted by Pansy.

"Ew, and a mudblood! Get out of our common room, right now, before I-"

"Back off Pansy," I growled, "They're with me."

She glared at me, before turning and walking away.

"Hey boys!" I smiled, and led them over to the sofa. I could tell that they were uncomfortable, and looking around at all the glares and people whispering, I could understand why. We all sat down. Draco had disappeared, to his bed to sulk, no doubt.

"How was Christmas?" I asked the three boys.

"Amazing!"

"Fun,"

"Alright I guess,"

Came the three replies, though I couldn't tell which from whom as they were all talking over each other.

"Umm, Jack…" I started.

"Yeah?"

"What was that… Present about…?"

"Oh umm… I guess I just wanted to be nice. It is Christmas, and we're going to have to get on with each other at some point…" He cringed and looked at the ground.

At this point, Draco walked over with the present in his hands. It was still wrapped, though a little crumpled from being discarded and buried to hide it.

"So it's not just some cruel joke?" Draco looked confused.

"Nope, not at all. Open it!"

"Yeah, open it!" Ross and Tom chimed in.

Draco's hands fumbled about the gift, the paper fluttering to the floor as he did so. The removal of the paper revealed a small box, which Draco opened immediately. Inside sat a phial of green cloudy liquid.

"Thanks but… What is it?" Draco looked even more puzzled.

Jack hesitated… "My mum's own brew of… Volubilis Potion?" He replied quickly.

"Isn't it supposed to be yellow?"

"My mum's special recipe. She _is _a potioneer, you know…"

"Well, let's try some…" Draco smiled.

He took the bottle from the box, and removed the cork. A cloud of green smoke shrouded his face as he put the container to his lips and drank.

He shuddered and a smile spread across his face; one to rival the smirk on Jack's. What was he up to…?


	16. Chapter 16 - Gregory Breaks a Friendship

**Sorry if there are any minor mistakes. This was written fairly late whilst trying not to wake my boyfriend up with my extremely loud keyboard ._.**

**Reviews are **_**greatly **_**appreciated :D**

**Read Jack's version here:** **s/8598321/1/Ravenclaw-Misadventures :)**

**Follow me on Twitter ToniLikesTrains for updates on when I update this, and to ask questions etc. :)**

**All characters, unless otherwise stated in mine or Jack's versions, belong to JKR :)**

* * *

_Draco's hands fumbled about the gift, the paper fluttering to the floor as he did so. The removal of the paper revealed a small box, which Draco opened immediately. Inside sat a phial of green cloudy liquid. _

"_Thanks but… What is it?" Draco looked even more puzzled._

_Jack hesitated… "My mum's own brew of… Volubilis Potion?" He replied quickly._

"_Isn't it supposed to be yellow?"_

"_My mum's special recipe. She is a potioneer, you know…"_

"_Well, let's try some…" Draco smiled._

_He took the bottle from the box, and removed the cork. A cloud of green smoke shrouded his face as he put the container to his lips and drank._

_He shuddered and a smile spread across his face; one to rival the smirk on Jack's. What was he up to…?_

Draco laughed. It wasn't the normal laugh he used when around Jack. It was a light, friendly laugh; one that I was used to hearing when we talked, shared memories, problems, homework, and general thoughts.

Jack had lied. He'd tricked Draco. That wasn't Volubilis potion at all…

Jack and Draco smiled at each other. Not the usual forced grimace; a genuine, friendly, warm smile. Draco went on to leave his usual seat next to me and nestled himself between Tom and Jack, leaving me alone…

I sighed. "Dra…" He held up a hand to silence me.

"I'm talking to Jack." He didn't even look at me as he spoke, continuing to smile in Jack's direction.

"Huh?" I was so angry, but confused at the same time. Why would Jack lie?

"Jack – duh – he's my best friend, remember?" Draco rolled his eyes.

I felt my face burn and tears began to well up in my eyes.

"What?" Was all I could manage.

Draco continued to ignore me, as if I'd never existed. He and Jack continued to talk.

I couldn't take this. Jack had gone too far by messing with Draco. I knew he'd get to me somehow, but I didn't think he'd be this cruel.

I got up, and stood square in front of Jack so he couldn't ignore me if he wanted to.

"Jack, what potion was that?" I managed through gritted teeth.

"It's called Gregory's Unctuous Unction." Jack replied, calmly.

"What does it do?" The name rang a bell, but I couldn't think straight. My thoughts were clouded by memories of Draco and I's Christmas.

"It makes Draco think I'm his best friend," Jack looked proud, yet guilty.

I was furious! How could Jack do this? Was it to get back at me? Draco? I didn't think this was the right thing to do at all.

"That's not fair, Jack!" I crossed my arms.

"How is it not fair?!" Jack spat, "We're friends now! Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like this…" I almost burst into tears. After taking a moment to compose myself, I continued. "Jack, I thought you'd be man enough to put your differences aside, not have to enchant each other!"

"Why can't you be happy for me Toni? Why can't you be grateful? This is for you, you understand?"

"You're telling me not to be such a Slytherin," I snapped back, "when you're being sly, cunning and cruel! They say Slytherins use any means to achieve their ends, and you're saying you're not like that?"

A moment passed. The brief silence seeming like forever.

"I'm leaving." Jack turned and began to walk away.

"Hey Jack, wait for me?" Draco hopped off the sofa and went to follow Jack.

"I've got to go, Draco. But meet me soon?"

Tears began to form in my eyes again. My vision of Jack walking away blurred as I fell to the floor, and buried my head in my hands. He'd not only taken Draco from me, but done so by potion! It wasn't a real friendship, yet it still tore me in two to watch it go on. I didn't care if Jack meant well, he had taken my best friend and ruined every chance he had of redeeming himself again…


End file.
